


The Meaning of Life

by TheWordsmithy



Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Les Miserables
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Drunken philosophizing, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithy/pseuds/TheWordsmithy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire, Enjolras, Arthur Dent, Ford Prefect, and the Doctor consume wine and tea and attempt to discuss the meaning of life. They're not particularly good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor I was imagining here was the Tenth Doctor, though it doesn't particularly matter, given that the brief sentiments he expresses here could easily be expressed by any Doctor.

“So,” said Grantaire as he opened a bottle of wine for everyone at the table, “what do you think the meaning of life is?”

“Hmm, meaning of life?” said the Doctor, taking the bottle, looking at it, and setting it back in favor of the teapot present as an alternative to the wine.

“Do you have an interest in philosophy now?” said Enjolras. It heartened him to hear that his fellow revolutionary might be expressing an interest in something that wasn’t alcohol.

“That,” Arthur Dent said as he poured himself a cup of tea, “is a subject I’ve been exposed to far too many times for me to take it seriously anymore.”

Ford Prefect, sitting between Arthur and Grantaire, took the wine bottle and poured himself a glass. “Well, Arthur and I found out that the answer to life, the universe, and everything, is 42.”

“And the _solution_ to everything is tea!” the Doctor said cheerfully, taking a sip of said beverage.

“You know, I quite agree with you on that matter,” Arthur said. He and the Doctor clinked their teacups together as a nonverbal toast to the virtues of tea.

Grantaire mulled these thoughts over. “Hmm…” The bottle, now resting by Ford’s shoulder, caught his eye. Picking it up, he said, “I always imagined it was something like ‘drink more alcohol’.”

Ford raised his glass and showed one of his typical grins. “I’ll drink to _that_.”

With no particular sort of warning, Grantaire burst into a rousing chorus of something that sounded like “Drink With Me”. Ford, despite the fact that he didn’t know the song, enthusiastically blundered his way through the tune along with Grantaire.

Enjolras, having had more than enough of this drunken spectacle, leapt from his chair, yelling, “Grantaire – and Ford – that’s enough!”

Everyone fell silent. People had a habit of falling silent when Enjolras had something to say.

“The meaning, solution, and answer,” he said, “is _not_ any of these frivolities you have suggested. It is _the revolution_!”

With that, Enjolras left the table and departed the room altogether.

“Well, that’s Enjolras for you.” Grantaire broke the silence. “Always boils everything down to politics.” He looked to the bottle, resting peacefully on the table. “More wine, anyone?”


End file.
